The Trade
The gang headed for the last location Maurice is at - Beast's Castle. Before entering, Ratchet puts and tested a new sonar beacon next to the gate. Kiva: I hope he's okay. Ratchet: Before we head inside, we need to know where is he locked up. Beast Boy, fly across the castle and see what you can find. - Beast Boy nodded, transformed into a sparrow and fly across the castle. He found Maurice at the tower and goes back down to the gang. Beast Boy: He's at the tower, waiting for the rescue. Ratchet: Let's move. - The gang entered the castle and they are amazed from the inside. Ratchet: Woah.. Kiva: Wow.. This looks so beautiful.. Terra: I know this place does, but we need to rescue Maurice first. Kiva: Okay. - The gang make their way to the tower and finally found Maurice in a jail cell. Maurice: How did you find me? Kiva: You should thank your horse later. Right now, we need to get you out of here. Maurice: Listen to me. I want to leave you all leave this place. Ratchet: What do you mean? We just got here. Maurice: No time to explain. You must go, now! Kiva: Well, we are not leaving without you. - Suddenly, a mysterious creature pushed the torch away, leaving the dungeon in black. Ratchet: W-- Who are you!? ???: The master in this castle. Kiva: That's the Beast! He was a prince, but then a fairy put a spell on him. Beast: I didn't ask you to speak! Belle: I've come for my father. Please, let him out. Can't you see? He's sick! Beast: Then he shouldn't trespass here! Belle: But he could die! Please, I'll do anything. Beast: There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner. Ratchet: There has to be something we can do.. Kiva: Listen, Belle will take her father's place. Ratchet: What? Beast: You... She will..take his place? Ratchet: Are you crazy? There's no way I'm ended up sending to the slammer. Sasha: Believe me, none of us do. But, we have little options right now. Kiva: Yes. But only if you let Belle say goodbye to her father and for us to stay with her. Beast: Very well. After this, she must promise to stay here forever. Belle: Come into the light.. - The Beast reveals himself to Belle and the others. After the reveal, Ratchet and the gang are shocked. Ratchet: That's..the Beast?? Clank: Yes. I'm afraid so.. Ratchet: Kiva, let Belle decide about this.. Kiva: I know. - Belle stand up to the Beast and agrees. Maurice was released and, before he can say goodbye, was grabbed by the Beast and taken back to the village. The Beast returns to the dungeon and sees the gang again. Qwark: I knew you are lying! I should've taken you out myself.. Alister: Don't even try it, Qwark! Same goes to you, Kiva! Kiva: *frowns* Angela: I hate to say this, but we are outmatched by the Beast. Ratchet: It's best that we can avoid a massacre. Kiva: I know.. This is my fault. Terra: No, it's not. You did the right thing. All of us have faith in you. You just need to slow down and control your anger, that's all there is. Kiva: I know. Beast: I'll show you to your room. Belle: My room..? But, I thought.. Beast: You wanna stay at the tower? Belle: No.. Beast: Then, follow me.. - The gang follows the Beast to Belle's new room. Beast: I...hope you like it here. The castle's your home now. So you can go anywhere you like, except the West Wing. Kiva: Well.. That's nice of you, Beast. Belle: What's in the West-- Beast: It's forbidden! Ratchet: The 'Do Not Enter' rule.. Got it.. - The Beast opens the room's door and letting them in. Beast: If you need anything, my servants will attend you. Category:Scenes